About Angels and Demons
by DaChocolat
Summary: Short Freed/Mirajane Oneshot written for Mirafreed week!


**This is a very short thing that was written for this year's Mirafreed week but despite its shortness I decided to upload it here because this pairing can use all the love it can get nowadays!**

* * *

People look at her and see a stunning, beautiful woman. They admire her cheerful smile, listen to her angelic voice getting enchanted by her perfection.

People look at him and see a handsome gentleman. They are enamored by his polite charm, drawn to him by the mysterious aura engulfing him wherever he goes.

Freed and Mirajane, two mages with many different faces. The majority of Fiore's society was familiar with the surface only. A distant, attractive swordsman and the sweet, sexy barmaid. Fairy Tail's perfect couple.

And could anyone blame those people for thinking this way? For not knowing the entire story? Most likely not, no. But after all the one inevitable truth is that a demon strides in every angel.

The She-Devil and The Dark; those were the titles these two went by at times. Titles they were not proud of, titles they strove to avoid living up to although they very well could. There was a reason for these names after all, and a very good one. Anyone who's had the bad luck to experience one of them in rage was able to catch a glimpse of just what was lingering beneath this seemingly perfect surface.

It was something they had in common. Where the usually were calm and respectful every single bit of it turned to dust when anger took a hold of them; restraint transformed into ruthlessness. The She-Devil had learned to put a quick end to this feel of aggression, the ability to be gentle even after she had slayed those who awoke her demon, whereas The Dark had a hidden preference for torture before death with no mercy in his heart for those who had called his darkness.

Both were forces one did not wish to encounter in their worst state.

And yet it had never dulled the positive aura they gave off for any of their guild mates, their loved ones.

When they looked at Freed and Mirajane they saw guild mates, siblings, friends they held dear. Absolutely capable mages, feared and respected ones, but still part of their family. Everyone of them had made their mistakes and most knew that the rune magician was still feeling as though he did not deserve Mira's love, not after what he had done to her brother, her guild mates, _her_ before she had brought him back to his senses, thankfully. But the barmaid didn't want to hear any of this talk. She had learned to love him and now he was a part of her she didn't want to miss anymore.

"You're an angel," Mirajane hummed sleepily as she stepped up behind the green-haired man and peeked over his shoulder. The smell of cooked bacon and eggs had gently roused her from her sleep, and the sight of her cooking boyfriend in an apron and his hair in a bun was almost even better. They would take turns at preparing breakfast and dinner, and often they would also cook together. It was more fun this way, and they both enjoyed the sight of the other in an apron, especially if it was _only_ an apron, secretly or not so secretly.

"Are you certain about that?" Freed's lips curved upwards into a smirk but it gained a softer touch as he felt his girlfriend's arms sneak around his torso and her head lean against his shoulder. Her being one head shorter than him turned him into the perfect rest and he loved that he could lay his head on hers whenever she would tug him into a cuddly hug.

"Mh-hm. Right now you are. Last night you were not," she added forming a sly smile before adding with a sneaky mumble, "But I wouldn't have had it any other way."

And he could practically hear the smile on her face which is why he emitted a hum of approval, thinking back to the shared passion, before he turned off the stove. "That's why I've decided to spoil you differently now."

Their angels had always gotten along with one another. And now they had found the ones whose _demons_ played well with their own as well.


End file.
